


死于早春的诗句

by Kocaine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kocaine/pseuds/Kocaine
Summary: 普通人AU：老板Tony X 学生Bruce道德沦丧，【慎入】年龄差、女装、浴室全文脏乱差，毫无真善美





	死于早春的诗句

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU：老板Tony X 学生Bruce  
> 道德沦丧，【慎入】  
> 年龄差、女装、浴室  
> 全文脏乱差，毫无真善美

0.

我呀，想起了那问题就心疼：

人把自己同类变成了什么？

——威廉·华兹华斯《写于早春的诗句》

 

1.

Bruce·Banner在楼廊上茫然无措地看着佣人将自己为数不多的行李一件件掏出来又归置到自己的房间里，身边的男人西装革履，微卷的栗发被发胶固定地整整齐齐。他拍拍还没回过神的男孩，Bruce，Bruce。

这让人害怕。

一周前在酒吧里认识并一夜情的男人成了自己大学的资助人，在教授办公室相见的那一刻，男人朝他伸出手，

“你好Bruce，我是Tony·Stark。”

Bruce落荒而逃。

 

2.

酒吧负责人说今晚上班扮成女孩儿就有一千刀。Bruce放下洗了一半的玻璃杯，咬咬牙应了。现在是十一月，四月份大学开学，他还差一万才交得起学费。

缺钱。太缺钱了。

他想起母亲临死前手边皱成一团的纸，展开来是不知从哪本诗集里撕下的篇目，威廉·华兹华斯写于早春的诗句。

我呀，想起了那问题就心疼：

人把自己同类变成了什么？

于是那晚被送到那个男人面前，Bruce紧攥着劣质的黑色连衣裙，想问问自己，但问起来又觉得痛苦，人把自己同类变成了什么？

怎么打扮成这个样子？男人似乎对他颇有兴趣。

打结的黑色假发，凝块的粉底和发糊的眼妆，再配上晕染一片的猩红唇膏，却遮盖不住男孩鼻梁挺眼窝深，黑色的眼线一片狰狞，眼眸又是清澈的，只是萦绕着薄雾，Bruce看不懂外界，外界的人也望不进他心里去。

他抬起头看男人，说，我想要钱。

被男人推着去浴室，Bruce站在淋浴头下双手捂脸，热气逐渐氤氲了满室，他也没回过神。需要走到这一步吗？他又想起那个可怜的问题，人把自己同类变成了什么？

出来的时候男人正拿着一张云毯端详着。Bruce走过去抓着云毯的标签，他认得那牌子，一块儿就可顶他四年的学费。

别动，脏了。

男人指着正中一块儿黑色的污渍给他看。是Bruce包里的劣质眼线笔掉出来染上的。

对不起...

没事。男人将云毯扔在一旁，打电话吩咐佣人处理掉。

Bruce慢慢松手，那云毯的颜色他还挺喜欢的，温温柔柔的鹅黄，看起来暖和极了。

可是它脏了。他脏了。

醒来的时候男人已经走了，自称Jarvis的男人给他准备了合身衣服。Bruce将假发裙子揣进包里，回到租的房子里，藏进了衣柜深处。

手机传来消息，申请的大学资助到了。

Bruce深吸一口气，直直栽倒在床上。腰还在痛。

这疼痛指引着他不断回想起昨晚，男人总是噙着笑看他。

你成年了吗？男人的指尖沿着他的脸颊流连，又在脖颈处画着圈儿。

点头。

之前...做过吗？

摇头。

Bruce闭眼，一副视死如归的模样。这副模样在男人眼里颇为好笑，他也没藏掖着笑意，低沉的笑声传递到Bruce耳边。

可我觉得，你会喜欢这个的。

不会的，永远不会喜欢。Bruce心里是这么想着的，他觉得慌乱、羞耻又迷茫，他想起未婚先孕的母亲，想起她指着自己骂『脏东西』。他僵硬着身体，在一片恍惚中，仿佛处在一枚孤舟上，在海里毫无方向地漂泊，被海浪冲撞地想要倾覆。他只能牢牢抓住纤绳，任由浪花把他拍晕。

 

3.

搬到资助人家里听起来荒谬极了。男人看到他，表现出惊讶的神色，却又及时收回打量的眼神。

男人和他在走廊里交谈，他说，搬过来，作为条件。

Bruce握紧了垂在两侧的手，十一月的冷风吹得他连骨头都是疼的。他不知道该问谁那个问题。

但和Bruce想的不太一样，搬家之后男人并没有对他要求做什么过分的事情。大多数时间，Bruce上学放学，别墅里什么都有，佣人待他恭敬。

该往哪一步走？他看不懂男人。与他相比，自己还是太年轻。男人一眼就能看透自己。

他将黑色的包藏进衣柜深处，这是他最后的秘密，他不知道多久会暴露，心里却生出了一股隐秘的渴望，又夹杂着半分说不出的恐慌。

当然，男孩没什么能够瞒过成年人的眼睛。

Bruce浸泡在满水浴缸里，Tony在外敲响浴室的门，却又不等他回复便推门而入。他手里拿着两个黑色的、Bruce无比熟悉的东西。

那是他藏在衣柜深处最后的秘密。

你能告诉我，为什么他们还在这里？

黑色连衣裙。黑色假发。

 

4.

他被Tony按在浴缸里做，两条腿无力耷拉在浴缸上，耳边回荡的是浴缸里随着交合动作四溅的水声，与男人或是男孩，断断续续的喘息混在一起。男人眼眸的温度太过滚烫，Bruce怕烫伤自己，偏头盯着镜子上的水汽，又被Tony捏着下巴迫使他与自己四目相对，男孩从那双焦糖色的瞳孔里看到张着嘴的自己。

男人偏往他炽热的那处冲撞，大约是惩罚他的分神，愈来愈快的速度逼得Bruce颤抖，喘不过来气似的，像条搁浅的鱼。他觉得自己正在深不见底的海洋里坠落，氧气一点点流失，压迫着五脏六腑，他拼了命般大口换气而无济于事，却在濒临窒息的境况里感到令人惊奇的快感，那快乐的源头恰好来自身上的男人，Bruce便不由自主地抱紧他，追寻着那源头将自己送上去，好像如此便能缓解那缺氧似的。

快要解脱的时候，Tony的动作戛然而止，在巅峰被迫停止的Bruce还无法回神，本能地带着泪眼向男人看去。

过来。

Bruce看见男人起身，汪洋大海又在他面前了。男人站在海水里，向他伸出手，蛊惑他靠近。他便中了这海妖的计谋，扶着浴缸边沿颤颤巍巍地站起，又跌跌撞撞地向他奔去。

男孩试图伸手与他十指紧扣，却被忽然按在洗漱台上。Tony大手一挥，将镜子上的水汽抹去，钳着Bruce的下巴印他朝镜中看去。

——纠缠一起的身体、和水交织的汗液、失了焦的瞳孔，还有耳边随着动作此起彼伏的喘息。

他忽然想起那首诗：

每一朵鲜花，对自己吸的空气都很喜欢。

男人在他耳边低语。

你喜欢这个的。

你喜欢吗？

……喜、欢...

每一朵鲜花，对自己吸的空气都很喜欢。

Bruce在崩溃前被Tony紧紧抱在怀里，防止他因脱力而摔倒。好像是在海水里，又好像是漂浮在云端。男人在他回不过神时咬他的肩膀，白皙肌肤上留下深深浅浅的红印。

5.

男人替他冲洗，用细绒浴巾一寸寸拭干凝在肌肤上的水汽，拿云毯把他围起来，拦腰抱起放床上，又怕不够似的给他怀里塞了个绿恐龙抱枕。

Bruce从毯子里探出手，指间在恐龙的脊柱上无意识地摩挲着。他盯着云毯角上缝着的标签觉得眼熟，细细瞧来，是在主卧里弄脏的那条；他记得那时男人说眼线液洗不净，让佣人处理掉了。

男人穿着绸制睡衣正在擦头发，瞧见Bruce愣怔眼神，也忽然明白过来。他随手撂下毛巾坐在床边，将床压出右倾的弧度，连带着床上的男孩也向右倾了倾。他凑到Bruce耳边低声说，我记得你喜欢。

男孩眼眸微亮，偏过头看他。

洗干净了？

大约是没想到他会开口，男人也随着他一愣，到唇边的话便自然而然变了味道。

新的。

Bruce蓦地收紧手臂，将恐龙脖子勒得变形。他收回目光，低头把玩着那根尖尖的尾巴，低低应了一声『哦』。

男人借机侧躺上床，斜靠着床头柜盯着男孩棕色的发旋，回神才堪堪解释，真洗不净了。

脏东西被扔掉也没什么可惜的。Bruce放下被他揉搓成一团的恐龙，抓着新云毯背对着Tony躺好，毯子盖至肩膀，试图将自己包裹起来。抬手时候带动着腰抻了下，疼痛和酸软一起袭来。他咬牙没发出声音，合眼时月色却于此刻入户，沿着窗帘未闭合的缝隙落在他脸上。随即从耳边传来了男人的叹息。

你别难过。

房间里很安静，一片云飘来，遮住了月光。

一片云飘走，月光重新洒入房间。

都过去了。Bruce打破安静，低声回他。

男人宽大又温暖的手掌忽地落在Bruce的双眸上，遮掩了月亮透过纱帘予来的柔光。他从背后将男孩搂进怀里，下巴轻轻抵在发旋儿上，Bruce身体僵硬了一瞬，没能挣脱开。

他说，你看，Bruce，我还没说因为什么难过。

 

————TBC————


End file.
